


Caught Red-Handed

by RedLlamas



Category: Home Alone (Movies)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Breaking and Entering, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Robbing, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: How Harry and Marv met
Relationships: Harry Lyme/Marv Merchants
Comments: 23
Kudos: 89





	Caught Red-Handed

Harry found Marv trying to use a hanger to get into a house. He told him his angle was off, and that it'd be much easier to just pick the lock than trying to get to the doorknob through the slightly open window. It goes without saying that Marv was confounded, surprised that he was 1. Caught, and 2. Given tips by the guy who caught him.

It was like watching a magician work their magic as Marv watched Harry easily pick the door open. When it finally gave way, Harry had gestured inside, meaning for Marv to continue with his plan.

"Uh," he began eloquently.  _ This guy is short _ , he thought.  _ And a genius _ . "Do you wanna go in with me?"

"What, this your first hit?" Harry asked, incredulous. He crossed his arms.

"No no, it's just that, since you helped me and all, I thought that you should also," he gestured to the open doorway, "Partake."

Harry smirked at him, nodding to himself. "Alright, I respect that." He headed inside, and called over his shoulder, "I'm Harry, by the way."

"Marv," Marv replied as he followed him in. They ransacked the house, taking anything they could carry. Once they were leaving, Marv asked, "Was it that obvious that this is my first house?"

"Yeah it is. But don't worry, this business is a learning curve," Harry assured, looking up at Marv. Marv smiled at him, and Harry looked away.

"Thanks. Not a lot of thieves out and about giving career advice," Marv tried. Harry grunted in reply.

They closed the door behind them, walked down the pathway to the street.

"I'll be seeing you, Marv," Harry said, making for the left, when Marv piped up.

"Wait, wait!"

Harry turned back to him, raising an eyebrow.

_ He's actually kinda cute _ , Marv thought.

"Could you give me more tips? Uh… like a hands-on experience?"

Harry took a step towards him. "What?"

"I mean, uh," Marv tried, but his tongue tied. He felt himself redden.

"You mean as partners?"

"Yes!" Marv surprised himself by how loud he was.

Harry seemed to think it over, doing some calculations. He finally seemed to settle on a conclusion, as he curtly nodded.

"Alright, partners."

Marv smiled widely at that.

"But you gotta listen to my advice and follow it, alright? This is a dying business, and we gotta keep our traditions, alright?"

"Yes, yes, okay," Marv assented, and trotted over to walk by Harry's side.

"Okay," Harry mumbled, a grin trying to break out on his face. "Partners."

"Partners," Marv repeated, feeling elated as can be.

Now he's got someone watching his back.


End file.
